Once Upon A Dream
by Jyocka
Summary: [AU] Susannah has to move to the kindom of Larosse when her mother remarries, and she must adjust to her new family, the Slaters, especially the twin stepsisters. Will she ever find her prince?
1. Fresh

**Disclaimer: All the characters which you recognize belong to Meg Cabot and Meg Cabot alone. Except the plot. Duh! **

**Ok, on with the story...**

I stared out the carriage window at the downpour of rain. I really love rain….its so just so cleansing and leaves everything fresh and clean…

I sighed and turned my attention back to my mother, Helen Simon (A/N: can someone tell me her real name? I'm sorry, but its 2 a.m. and I just can't be bothered to dig up one of the books…)

Wait a minute. Her name was Helen Slater now.

That's right.

My mother got remarried…years after my father's death. And that's why she had to drag me from my life in the beautiful seaside town of Carmel, on the fringes of the kingdom of Larosse to the very center of the kingdom's biggest town: Dalarias.

My mind flickered back to the wedding day; it was the first time I was actually meeting my new step-father; he had always been busy with work when he was courting Mother to think that her sole daughter might actually want to meet her soon-to-be father.

But noooooo….I get to meet him right when my Mother was walking up the aisle, so any opinion I might have had of him could never be voiced.

I mean-come on, who tells her mother right before the actual wedding that she disapproves of her fiancé?

Not me, I didn't have the heart to put a damper on her special day.

Especially after all my mother had been doing for the past 2 months was gush about how sweet he was being to her, and how I would love his children.

You see, that's the main reason I didn't like him from the start.

Well, one of the TWO main reasons.

One, because I didn't want my mother snatched away by some strange man; I knew I was being selfish, and she had a right to live her life to the fullest but I was so used to it being just me and her….

And the other reason was this was Mr. Slater's second marriage, too; his wife and him had been separated for a year.

Mr. Slater (Mum asked me to call him Michael but he will always be Mr. Slater to me) had FOUR children already.

Just imagine! FOUR!

His oldest son was about 2 years older then me, and then there were the twin daughters-my new stepsisters who were the same age as me, and then a little boy just 11 years old.

I admit, I'm a little worried about meeting the twin sisters…I never have been great with other girls my age because of my independence; I never shy from saying my thoughts.

I should know better, my rich aunts tell me, after all, I am 16 now.

The age a young girl should be brought into society, in hope of finding a respectable husband…

But I don't care for any of that bull crap….I always have been different from the others.

Marked.

Special.

You see, I have a special ability which makes me odder then I already am and allows me to stand out from the crowd…

I can see the ghosts of dead people.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I can touch them, talk to them.

Not that I really want to…since most of conversations with them seems to end up with my coming home late, exhausted and dirty.

Because I don't have this gift just for fun.

Oh no, I have to guide them to their next lives, or the Great Beyond, heaven, or hell…whatever comes after death.

Of course, this is much easier done then said as a lot of them don't exactly WANT to me to help them by pushing them to their next existence…

I dozed in and out of consciousness, my restless mind flitting with colors…

Mother was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't really hear her. I concentrated and woke myself up.

'Susannah! Wake up, honey we are almost there!' She said, unable to keep the apprehension out of her voice.

I knew perfectly well why.

She was worried about how the two families would react to this sudden uniting.

Oh, weren't we all….

I looked blearily out of the window and saw a bustling dirty, busy town. It was early morning and I could see bakers putting fresh hot buns on racks, vendors preparing their products…

Scrawny children ran around, followed by harassed mothers.

The houses were poor-looking, but I knew we were living in a much better house.

Otherwise, we probably wouldn't have moved here; the Slaters' house must be big to accommodate seven people and the staff.

My thoughts turned to King Stephen and Queen Ariana, the rulers of Larosse.

They had five children; the oldest was Prince Jesse, heir to the throne.

I had heard so many tales about him during school; the other girls had assured me he was to die for. Privately, I thought he was a snob since I've heard rumors about him being extremely vain and spoiled due to his good looks.

Whatever.

I have bigger problems on hand then some snobby prince who would never know how the rough life truly was.

Mother was going on about sweet the twin daughters had seemed when she met them.

'And just think, darling, all the fun you three will have chatting late into the night about the latests fashions, and al the parties you can attend together!' She gushed.

I love my mother more then anyone in the world, because even though she doesn't understand me, she still accepets me for who I am and never questions me.

Ugh, but sometimes she can be so naïve.

I just smiled sweetly.

Uh oh, the carriage just came to a standtsill…

**A/N: Well, there it is. My very first chapter of my very first fanfiction of my very first story-shown-to publi-- **

**Ok, I'll stop...but please review and tell me...did it suck? nice? boring? too descriptive? confusing? **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**thanks soo much if you have read it and are reading it right now and if **

**you do review...TTFN**


	2. Rocky

**Disclaimer: None of the characters that you can recognize in my story actually belong to me (no, REALLY!) They're all Meggie's. Don't look so disappointed…**

**Dedication: This one is for you, Chabanabam! Hope your dance show went well! And Yabanabi! I love you! You're the best!**

**A/N: Hey! It's me again! Thanks to the 7 people who reviewed, you really are the best. I was practically floating...**

**Ok, on with the show.**

**And with out further ado…**

I stood meekly by the side of the carriage while the driver began taking out our bags and walked into a large brick and wood townhouse in a slightly richer part of town.

Mother looked me once over, then hurried me to the front door (the driver had assured us he would take our bags up to our room) and swung the bronze knocker.

'Remember now, Susannah,' my mother had said before we left my old home, my old life.

'We are still new in their home, which they have so graciously welcomed us in, especially Mikey darling. We must make a good impression. Don't come tearing into the house, don't slurp your soup, allow them to borrow your things if they wish because no matter what we can never thank them enough for allowing us to move into their lives.' I felt like puking.

MIKEY DARLING!

And what about our lives that were becoming affected? Didn't I matter anymore?

I listened to her drone on.

She never used to be like this, never so submissive, never caring what other thought of her.

She was my inspiration, my role model.

How had this one man given her some silly notion that she was in love?

That she could change her life for one man, do as he wished and become a servant in her own home?

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Michael stood before us, dressed as though he was going to the church or something.

Today isn't even Sunday.

He was a tall man, so tall I actually had to crane my neck. He had startling blue eyes, and seemed cold and hard to me.

I told myself being ridiculous, that I was just seeing him the way I wanted to and really should make an effort to ignore the determined jut of his chin, of his harsh features…

Oh, what did Mother see in this-…this….stranger?

'Welcome, Helen, darling! At last! And Susannah! Your ride was not too long and uncomfortable, I trust?'

He inquired with false concern plastered over his stupid handsome face….

No, BAD SUSANNAH! I really have to try and get a positive out look on life…

He led us into the elaborately furnished sitting room, where a young man sitting in an armchair promptly stood up, to show courtesy to us.

I was so caught up staring at him, probably the oldest son, that I barely noticed the two….well, people, I guess you could call them, sitting on the plush couch beside the fireplace.

It really wasn't my fault.

Any girl could sympathize with me; you would have to abnormal if you didn't stare at the young man whom I supposed could only be Paul Slater, the eldest son in the family.

He was the spitting image of his father, but much better looking, of course.

I don't know what came over me; I don't usually interact much with boys (unless you count punching a boy when I was 10 years old where it hurt the most…don't ask, looong story)…but for some weird reason I felt all giggly and girlish.

'My pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Susannah,' Paul looked at me with piercing blue eyes.

I began to feel uncomfortable; he eyes were looking me up and down, pausing at certain areas…

His hair was slightly damp, as if he had just had a wash.

I immediately tried to stop thinking about him having a bath.

Oh. My. God. I did NOT just think that…

What is HAPPENING to me!

I do not just swoon at strange men, especially ones I have just met, even though some times they look like their chest might be very, very toned beneath crisp white shirts…

I wrenched my gaze from Paul who was chatting to Mother about something, and Michael was chuckling.

I sat down when he motioned me to sit on the chair beside the twin sisters.

I turned to look at them, and putting on my brightest, fakest smile, I greeted them.

Ugh I CANNOT believe these girls are going to be, however indirectly, related to me.

They may have been twins, but if I hadn't known from the start, I would have never guessed it.

One was thin, thin as a stick, while the other was pudgy.

They shared the same wide set, watery blue eyes, so unlike Paul's sharp ones.

They were dressed absolutely ridiculously, in lace and frill and bows from top to bottom.

Now, I don't exactly have much expertise with expensive clothes and exotic materials, but I do have a pretty decent sense of color and what matches with what.

Right now it was screaming at me no, No, NO!

The thin one wore a tight maroon dress that had a stiff collar, accentuating her thinness. Yellow bows adorned the hem and sleeves, and even the neckline!

Her twin's dress clashed with hers, a deep, dull rust orange with yellow ribbons and lace in the most inappropriate places.

Oh, horror….I would rather die and then accept any help from their wardrobes. I'm perfectly happy with my simple, comfortable dresses….

'Hello, Susannah, it is?' The thin one inquired in a nasal voice.

'Yes and your name is…?

'Bridget and this is Stella,' she motioned to her sister who just smirked.

Stella was actually quite pretty, even though she was pudgy and chubby.

Correction: she might have been pretty if she wasn't smirking at me, as though saying hello to her new step-sister was beneath her.

Bridget gave me a haughty smile and literally simpered,' So, Susannah, do tell us, is it true you used to live in Carmel? We've heard so much about the countryside, about how the girls get the latest fashions,' here she paused dramatically, 'a whole _month _later, and how everyone cleans their own animals…'She trailed off and look at me for my reaction.

I was absolutely furious, of course; and disgusted, too. Some way to treat your new step-sister!

I narrowed my eyes. Two can play this game.

'Oh, the rumors are true,' I assured, 'now you tell me, is it true that a city girl's only goal in life is to get married and wear pretty clothes?' I lowered my voice, 'And it must be absolutely dreadful, for I heard,' I gulped dramatically, 'that the most desirable husband of all, the charming Prince Jesse, is holding a dance in two months, for him to pick and choose his wife to wed, like a farmer picking an animal for sale! Oh you poor things,' I sighed dramatically

Stella was slowly turning redder, but I was sure she was too thick to string 2 words of insult together.

'How dare you, you stupid, simple girl,' Bridget hissed venomously, outraged.

I smiled smugly. I knew at that moment that we would never be friends, it felt good to know in clear words that they despised me as much as I them.

Self-satisfied, I ignored the pinch of guilt I felt.

I was supposed to try and make this work, for Mother's sake.

But it was too late, the damage was done. That small conversation had proved to me that we would never be friends.

Oh no, no late night girly chats for us.

This was war.

Our delightful, sister-bonding time (not) was interrupted when Mother said, 'Dears, I'm absolutely thrilled you all getting along so fine, but its time for dinner now,' She looked at Stella's red face, to Bridget's vicious expression, and my smug one.

She didn't notice a single thing out of ordinary.

We sat at the dinner table, Michael at the head with Mother at the side and Paul opposite her. I sat next to Mother, with the twins in front of me.

We ate in silence, the twins occasionally shooting glares at me, but I ignored them. Instead, I furtively stole glances at Paul. He had left us in the sitting room after saying hello.

I felt slightly uneasy around him; he would be the first boy whom I would be living with in such close quarters. Suddenly, our dinner was interrupted by urgent knocking on the oaken doors of the room.

'Enter' Michael said imperiously.

A small messenger boy hopped in and handed Micheal a slip of parchment. He bowed and left.

'I think it's time you deal with these tedious interruptions, son,' he addressed Paul, 'after all, soon the business will be yours, and instead of me, you will take the place of the Work Regulations Officer', he said benevolently.

'Of course, father,' Paul said coolly. He was so alert to everything; his eyes kept moving side to side, calculating, measuring.

He deftly opened the message and read it out loud so his father would hear.

'My lord, I have bad news. The new work regulations posted by you were not taken well. The worker in the factories in Strineton have revolted, reinforcements were sent immeadiately. Something must be done, lest the King catch wind of this turn in the fates. Best, Faotrin'

Paul finished reading looking grim.

Mother said, 'Oh Michael, it's nothing to worry about is it? Dearest, tell me what the newest regulations were.' Michael looked annoyed; probably because he wanted to make a good impression on Mother by letting her think everything was under control.

'Truly, it is nothing to worry about, my love,' he said smoothly, 'the regulations were longer working hours for the same pay, which seems pretty fair to me, considering their pay was quite a lot to begin with. Don't you think so, m'dear?'

'Well…I don't know…how much is a worker's daily pay? And what type of factory is it?' She looked uncertain; she was torn between wanting to please her new husband and voicing her opinions.

'They get 9 krunts a week…they work in a lumber mill,' Michael looked slightly uncomfortable now.

Mother said nothing.

I was furious.

The lumber mill industry was one of the largest exports in the country it was back-breaking work.

**(A/N: To explain the value of a krunt, the currency used in Larosse, think of it as half of an American Dollar, 50 cents)**

Before I could help myself, I burst out.

'1 KRUNT! Per week! That's outrageous! Don't you think that working for longer hours in the hot sun chopping wood, or sawing, or flattening wood for boards isn't hard enough without you increasing the hours! Why should th-'

'Enough.' Paul cut in, menacingly.

'What do you know about politics and export? If they don't produce more in Damascus, our largest city with a port, how will our trade system work? And have you even stopped to think about the fact that they get THREE fifteen minute breaks? This is the largest lumber mill factory in the kingdom, and yet they still don't produce more then other kingdoms across the sea!' He was getting all flustered up but by then I didn't care.

Seriously, what was the world coming to?

Did our beloved Prince Jesse, who was taking care of the matters of the kingdom while his father was manning in the war overseas know about this? Didn't he even have control of his own kingdom?

'You have no right to make poor men poor, to make them slog longer hours. Does the Prince know about this?'

'It's no concern of mine if His Majesty the King has left the running of the kingdom in incompetent hands. Its Jesse's own fault if he hasn't kept track of the going ons in his own kingdom,' Said Paul nastily.

By now we both were fuming and glaring at each other. My knuckles had turned white from gripping the tablecloth so tightly.

The rest of the table was quite; the twins were smirking at me, and Mother was regarding me with something that looked like horror.

I couldn't tell what Michael was thinking; his face had remained blank throughout the whole argument and had no move to break us up.

'Susannah, Paul, please don't argue anymore. Let us enjoy the rest of our meal in peace. You both have good views. Paul, meet with me in the study after dinner. We really must discuss this further.' Michael said pleasantly but with finality. The matter was closed.

But I didn't forget.

The rest of my dinner progressed with incident, and I managed to forget my anger and laughed at Michael and even Paul's jokes.

They really were quite charming; Paul pretended that nothing had happened, even though I caught him staring curiously at me a few times.

I went to bed early claiming I was tired. I thought back to the dinner table scene and realized that the twins had barely spoken all dinner.

Either they were too busy stuffing their faces or they felt dominated by the presence of their father.

Interesting…

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was that I was going to have to be on my guard here.

Which was strange, since whoever thought of feeling unsecure in their own family?

**A/N: I now know how it truly feels for some of the authors when like they get 50 hits and only 7 reviews. IT'S SO ANNOYING! **

**I know many people just can't be bothered; but I beg of you, please, PLEASE review. **

**I can't make my story better if I don't know what's wrong in the first place, right?**

**To the 7 people who did review, thank you…it's silly but those 7 reviews really made my day…**

**Whether you review or not, I hope you enjoyed...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Next chappy already under-construction!**


	3. Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch. 'Cept the twins, who I'd rather not.**

**A/N: Okie, first of all thanks to all whom reviewed!**

**I need to get a few things cleared up first, though:**

**This story was marked AU (Alternate Universe) and that means the concept of time is completely different from the original Mediator.**

**In fact, it doesn't even correlate to our human history. This 'land' and kingdom has completely a different history and culture, it never existed on Earth as we know it. So there is no time period; it's just the 'present', but not our present.**

**With that cleared up, I hope this lives up your expectations.**

I wake up, and got dressed quickly.

I began thinking about what I would be doing with my time here. Back at home I had spent most of my time helping Mother around the farm; as a result I could ride a horse as well as any stable boy, and knew how to work a farm single-handedly if I had too.

Of course, I had gone to school…but it would be different here. The town kids would be rougher…

But of course my beloved twin sisters probably be above school; they probably went to finishing school, and learned how to become prim, proper and absolutely boring young ladies.

And then get married to some suitable toad-like bachelor.

Sigh that's how the life of a girl in these days goes….

As I brushed my obstinate curls, I wondered whom Michael would marry the twins off to.

It would be someone rich, and probably well connected to the king.

I cleaned up my room, staring in distaste at the furniture. It was pleasant enough, but absolutely dull in comparison to the bright room I had in Carmel.

I ran downstairs through the large house.

At the bottom of the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. Mother stood there, her bag in hand.

_She was leaving._

'Mother! What…..why…aren't you…' Half completed sentences sprouted out.

She regarded me gently. 'Susannah, dearest, I have to go away for a while.'

What?

'Why? Where?' I asked, frantic.

Mother is a seamstress, and sometimes she has to go far to make dresses for fine you ladies. It's because of her I always had beautifully cut dresses, even though we were hard pressed for money sometimes.

'I'm really sorry,' she pleaded me with her eyes,' I know it's really hard for you, especially with this new family, but it's only three weeks and Michael will take good care of you. There is no need to be scared, dear,' she looked at me with concern.

Three weeks.

Three weeks alone with a family I had basically just met, and apart from the fact I knew next to nothing about them, I had never been alone from my mother.

'Take me with you', I whispered, knowing the answer.

'You know I can't. Please, don't make this harder then it is. I love you,' her eyes softened.

I stood up at my straightest.

I would not let her worry about me. I was Susannah Simon, not afraid of ghosts, of the sight of blood, of a strange new family, of anything!

I would be brave for Mother. I hugged her and said farewell.

'I'm only going to the castle, you know. The royal family needs me for their daughters' outfits for the upcoming ball, and all the royal cousins who are coming to visit, too. Maybe Michael will be able to take you and the girls with him too,' she winked at me, trying to make me feel better.

It didn't work.

After one last hug, she left.

I stood there for a while, watching the carriage take her away, till she was lost in the crowds.

I turned back inside, dreading living here, alone, without Mother.

I walked to the dining hall, and greeted the family softly, deciding to be a little more submissive till I found out more about them; after all we had only met for barely a day.

Michael was reading the newspaper, and Paul was just silently eating. The twins were watching me, or actually looking at my dress. Bridget wrinkled up her nose.

I scowled and took a seat, and my cup of tea.

The meal passes in silence. Just as I was finished, Michael said 'Please meet me in my study, Susannah. We have a lot to discuss.'

I nodded. It was to be expected; of course they wouldn't just let me live in peace, I would probably have follow the rules of the household.

Suddenly, someone's leg began to rub against mine, under the table. My eyes grew wide and bit my tongue to stop from exclaiming out loud.

I glared at Paul, who sat directly in front of me.

'Susannah, is something the matter?' He inquired innocently.

'Err…yes, I'm fine' I said through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at him. His leg had not stopped caressing my own, and it felt strange but for once, I didn't feel repulsed by a boy.

It actually felt kind of nice.

I blocked my train of thoughts and abruptly left the table.

I sat in front of Michael's study, staring back at his fathomless blue eyes.

'Tell me, Susannah. What do you want from us? Do you really be expected to be treated like one of my own just because I married your mother?' His voice said softly.

I was shocked; I hadn't expected him to be so blunt.

'I don't want anything from you that you don't want to give; I don't need you to be a father. I will do what my Mother has planned for me.'

I knew that if I didn't like what Mother had in mind for my future, I wouldn't do it. No one had forced me into anything, really.

So I wasn't prepared for Michael to say, 'be silent you silly girl! Do you see your mother anywhere? You will do as _I _say. You have no say, and like any properly brought up young lady; you will do so without questioning my authority.' He snarled at me.

'You wouldn't dare', I whispered. 'Mother says I'm going to go to finished school, and spend my days studying and helping round the house.' This was a lie.

Mother and I hadn't really discussed anything beforehand, but I knew that that was what she would have wanted.

'Mother wants, Mother says,' he mocked 'Your weak mother will do anything that _I_ want. She left me in charge of you.' He smiled cruelly.

'I have no intention of letting you live like a fine young lady at my expense. Why should I? You, unlike my darling daughters, are a street rat, and that's where you belong. You are some wild, untamed thing that doesn't deserve such a fine home.'

I tried not to let him show how much his words affected me. This was much worse then I thought; if only Mother knew what kind of a man she had married!

I couldn't let her ruin her life by spending any more time with him. I REFUSE to let her!

She was blinded by her need for someone to stop the loneliness; she would one day find the right man, but Michael Slater wasn't him.

I looked at him with loathing, but said nothing.

'From now on, you will earn your keep. You will move to the attic, your room is much too fine. And you will eat with the servants, now that you will be one of them.' He smirked.

'You will be the personal maid to my children, especially my daughters .Anything they want you must help them with, do you understand?' He glared at me, daring me to speak.

I felt a small spark of rage boiling inside me. How dare he? _How dare he?_

I would never let myself sink that low and be a servant! I didn't care what he did, but I'd be damned if I let anyone treat me like filth. I was worth more then that.

I stood up, and stuck my hand out for him to shake.' Thank you very much, Mr. Slater, but I will never, _never_ serve you! You must be mad! I'm going tell Mother at once what a-a bastard you really are!' I said, trying to keep an icy composure.

'Stupid girl. Do you really think that she will believe_ you_?' He asked.

'Of...course, of course she will' I said uncertainly.

'You're mother loves me way too much; unfortunately for you, she loves me more then she does you. And just think how heartbroken she would be when I will tell her…that you started a disagreement with me and then ran away in shame?' He said silkily, and his words hit his mark.

I turned, holding the tears in. My back still facing him, I whispered, 'I hope you go to hell', and ran out of the room.

I sat on my bed in the dusty attic. It wasn't too bad; it was just very old and rather crammed. It was obviously used for storage.

I didn't mind so much about my treatment, but it was what he said about Mother that hurt the most. It killed me to see the only person I truly loved hurt in such a way, and I knew that even if I managed to find her in some way and warn her….she would never believe me.

What was the worst he could do to me? Surely when Mother came back, she would see how I was treated and help me…right?

I spent the rest of my day unpacking and setting up my room.

Well, sulk around is more like it.

I went down for dinner, my stomach growling because I hadn't eaten since the morning.

In the hallway I met Stella.

'Susannah, darling. I haven't seen you all day. What _have_ you been up to? Father has informed me of your new…_duties, _of course.' She simpered.

'I think it's so sweet of you to be a dear and help out around the house….well, I think this would be a perfect time to remind you that I'd like you to press all my dresses, patch up some stockings, and set my hair for tomorrow's dinner party.'

Without waiting for my answer she sauntered away, leaving me feel like a complete idiot.

I hate the way she said it like she was doing me a favor by making me work.

I understood all too well; she would pretend, like the rest of them, that I was doing this for them, while I got all the dirtiest tasks.

I was about to enter the dining hall when one of the maids, Rebecca, I think she was called, stopped me.

'Miss, I'm sorry, but the Master's orders were clear. You're-you're to eat with the servants, Ma'am.

I clenched my fists, but followed her into the kitchen. She seemed uncomfortable around me, like she didn't know how to act.

The cook and other maids avoided me in the kitchen, where I started doing simple jobs.

It got later, and finally, the Slaters were finished. I entered the hall through the servant's entrance and cleared up the tables.

I thought it was empty, but then looked up and saw Paul.

He was lounging in the shadows, watching me, waiting.

I ignored him and cleared up the plates.

I was about to leave when he barred my way.

'Suze listen – can I call you that? It's shorter,' He started saying. I nodded mutely.

'Look, I'm sorry about….all this. I didn't know. I'm not taking responsibility for my father's actions but I'll try and do anything I can to help.'

His smile looked sincere, but his smile remained cold.

Just like his father.

'Look, what do you want from me, Paul?' I snapped, my patience wearing thin. 'And what's all this nonsense of you touching me under the tables? It's freaking me out.'

He moved closer to me, and I impulsively backed into the wall.

'Why? Would you mind if I did it again? I really wanted to get to know you better, Suze. What do you say?' He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I twisted away from him, my mind screaming with fury at him, the conniving rat, the egoistical bastard…

How dare he assume that I would…that I would like to engage in…?

'Stay away from me,' I whispered, suddenly very aware of how alone I was, and how much stronger he looked.

'Oh don't be stupid,' He said impatiently. 'You and I both know how much comfortable things would be if you were with me. You wouldn't have to live like this. Just think of the better good, my father would welcome you with open arms if –', I cut him off by slapping him as hard as could round the face.

He looked stunned, and touched his cheek where a flaming handprint was emerging.

I backed away.

'Don't you dare come near me! I'm going to say this once, once only. I don't know who you think I am but I, unlike all the other girls you've met, have some self-respect and dignity. I will not…well, you know, ever be with you,' I almost screamed the last part out.

His eyes flashing, he said 'You'll regret this, Susannah.'

With that, he turned on his heel and left.

I finished clearing up and went to my room.

I lay bed, awake for a long time.

I hated this place; I hated how tomorrow I would be expected to be on my best behavior, and act as though I loved being a servant, and that I was just being sweet by 'helping out' as they put it.

Helping out my arse!

Since when does a daughter of the house eat with the servants!

But there was nothing I could do; I couldn't count on Paul helping me out, not after I had blown him off.

Paul. Even as I thought over the scene in the dark, my cheeks blushed with shame.

Did he really think that any girl he asked would be interested?

And ok, there was no denying that he was very attractive.

But he was technically my step-brother!

I had met him, like a day ago? Was I just another pretty face?

I slept after a while, my thoughts churning and I dreamt the strangest dreams of all.

**A/N: I'd love to know any ideas you would for the story to contain; I'm not promising they will occur, but I'll try and work them in! Please let me know!**


	4. Visitor

Disclaimer Again? I have to do this all over AGAIN? Urgh. I don't own anything; not the plot, nor the characters.

A/N: My apologies for the disgustingly short length and any mistakes you spot. I'll be reposting this during the summer because I'm not very pleased with it all.

My mind switched in and out of focus, half in dreams and half awake…

'Girl…excuse me...can you hear…'

I moaned 'Leave me alone…' I mumbled, trying to get back to my dreams…Finally, I couldn't ignore the persistent voice trying to get me to wake up any longer. I snapped open my eyes, very aware that my hair was probably looking like a rat's nest.

It was still dark out, and it took me a moment to realize I was in the attic. The air was drafty and I instinctively pulled my blanket closer around me. Above me stood a middle aged woman; she had sharp features and wore an apron. I knew at once that she was dead. The ethereal glow around her was more then enough to mark her as one of the lost souls left on the earth for my mediating skills.

I felt a pang of sympathy when I looked at the helpless woman but seriously, couldn't she have just _waited? _The_ sun _wasn't even up yet!

I groggily raised myself, wishing I could go back to sleep. She was staring at me with interest, as though making sure I was still there. She wore simple yet tasteful clothes, and couldn't have been older then my mother.

She hesitantly reached out a hand and poked me on the shoulder.

I made no move to stop her…let her find out for herself that, yes indeed, I could see ghosts.

'You...can see me?' She finally asked softly and timidly.

'Yes. I'm Susannah.' I said tiredly, not bothering to elaborate or explain.

'Am I dead?' She asked flatly.

'Err...well, to put it bluntly, yes, you are. It's my job to send the lost souls to their next existence, and that's why you were probably drawn to me.' I tried not to sound monotonous, but it was early morning and I had dealt with way too many of these cases. It was always the same; first they refused to believe it, then the refused to co-operate, then they usually put up a good fight to stop me from helping them, or do the opposite and yell if I don't do what they want…

She bowed her head, looking so sorrowful that I couldn't help but reach out and awkwardly pat her shoulder.

'Do you want to tell me how you died? Maybe we can find out what's holding you back.' I suggested gently.

She looked at me, her brown eyes full of tears.

'Died? You really want to know?' Her voice grew shrill and I winced.

'Well, I'm aware that it may be a little sensitive if you're still hurting from…whatever,' I began, not having the slightest clue of what to say. I don't really have much patience for the self pitying ones…I mean ok, so they're dead and I wouldn't be happy either but it's time to pull yourself together…and move on.

But apparently this ghost wasn't very ready to move on; her eyes grew wide and she started hiccoughing.

'But-but my _baby, _what will happen to her? And-and how can you even think of me moving on? My life, my purpose is her, my darling, and I refuse to let anything happen to her! All I wanted was my own baby to raise into a fine young woman, an asset to society, and now-now I'm-_dead' _she wailed.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy; just imagine, her helpless little baby was probably wondering why her mother wouldn't come. Involuntarily, I shuddered. I couldn't imagine a life without my mother.

I tried again.

'Yes, it's all very sad, but staying here is doing nothing to help you child. She needs to move on with her life, and so do you…'I trailed off, realizing it's not very tactful to tell a ghost to move on with her life.

'…you need to just move on' I finished, a little lamely.

She didn't answer, just glared, sniffed and dematerialized.

I flopped back down on the bed and groaned.

I can take a hint. This time I didn't bother trying to go to breakfast with the rest of the family. Instead, I lounged around in the kitchen, eating a rather meager breakfast with the rest of the staff. There was only one topic in the kitchen: the visit of the Baron of Slightsburg, who was coming to dinner. The cook (who didn't look like a man or a woman, I still had to figure out It's sex) suspected that he was coming to view Bridget or Stella for his son's potential bride.

I snorted loudly, because I had a sudden mental picture of a man kneeling at Bridget's feet holding out a bunch of roses and Bridget crinkling her nose.

The cook kept fussing on and on about how much work It had, and agonizing over the state of the ingredients a servant had just brought.

I ignored It, yawned and reluctantly began to do the tasks assigned to me for the day.

I kicked open the attic door, making a mental note to clean out the numerous cobwebs that looked suspiciously full of spiders.

I stormed in, feeling extremely bad-tempered. It's just not fair! I flopped down the bed and scowled at the ceiling as if it had done me personal harm. My body was sore all over from mopping the entire foyer floor till it was shining, and when I'd had finally finished, Stella had pranced in and dripped mud from her shoes all over the place. And she smiled at me while she did it, too, then had the nerve to mention how horrible the floor looked

'Wow, Susannah, and I thought it would be impossible to make you bigger imbecile then you already,' she had said. I couldn't help it but I threw the sponge at her. It missed but I knew I would pay the price for losing my temper; strangely enough she hadn't complained to her beloved dad.

Not yet, anyways.

And after cleaning the floor (twice) I had to darn socks for the whole family (all I can say is that _all_ of the Slaters posses extra-ordinarily large feet), and help make the stew for dinner (and this was no joke; _It_ was breathing down my neck the whole time).

I was exhausted but just as I was beginning to relax on my bed I was summoned to help the twins dress for the Baron and his unfortunate son.

Oh, joy. Lucky me.

Two hours, much grumbling (on my part), moaning over the tightness of her corset (Stella) and complaining about what a horrible person I was in general (Bridget), the girls were finally ready.

They had spent every minute agonizing over their appearances, and it was my job to rush around trying to curl up their horrendous eyelashes, or set someone's hair, or tighten a corset (well, loosen it in Stella's case). Luckily, I had had enough of this when Mother outfitted girls for various important occasions, so I made myself pretty useful in the hopes that they would leave me and my poor feet alone after that.

No such luck; Bridget was about to descend downstairs to the lounge (probably to greet the Baron the minute he arrived) when she informed me, 'Father says you will act as though…as though you are being treated better then you deserve, and he wants you to look decent. Just because I know and you know that you are worthless, we have to make a good impression on the Baron,' she said snidely.

So basically had to pretend I was loved and that I loved my family.

I smiled humorlessly to myself as I changed into a soft ruby colored dress, with long flowing sleeves and a square cut. I smiled because I was imagining the Baron's expression if he knew that I was really being treated worse then a servant in my own home.

We all sat in the small sitting room: me, the twins, Paul (unfortunately), Michael, the Baron of Slightsburg, and his son who was about the same age as Paul. He seemed polite but a little air-headed if you ask me…he had informed me his name was Ralph.

The men were engaged in a discussion about politics, but Ralph turned to us ladies and amused us by telling us stories about his life.

Well, I just pretended to laugh, because most of the time I was laughing at him and what a conceited prick he was.

'...And then, the lady in distress offered me a handsome reward for saving her from the marsh, but I declined, of course,' He was saying, and then he turned to me and smiled widely.

'You've awfully silent, Miss Susannah,' He said.

Oh, wow, you've noticed someone apart from yourself? 'Well, I've just been listening to you charming tale and my mind wandered,' I responded and smiled sweetly.

Stella scowled at me but I didn't really care. She probably thought I was stealing away her precious Ralph or something equally ridiculous.

'So, tell me, where were you before you resided here?' He asked curiously.

'Carmel,' I hoped he wouldn't ask me too much more about my life. I felt strange, fake to pretend I was living a life that I could only hope for.

After that he moved onto more neutral topics, and tried to engage the twins into conversation as well.

But I could tell he wanted to know more about my past, and probably me in general. I mean, he was probably wondering why I was here, but my Mother was away.

The problem was that I didn't know either. Michael didn't seem the type to approve of a woman working, but I didn't really dwell upon it.

Dinner was uneventful, but I caught Ralph staring at me a little too much. He kept slowly raising his spoon to his mouth, staring at me the whole time. The spoon missed his mouth and hit his chin, but he didn't seem to notice. Across the table, Paul glared at while I watched the scene in amusement.

After dinner, we settled down for some tea and gossip. Ralph and I were having a very nice conversation about some of the lands far west. I have always wanted to see the west, I've heard there is something called the Sea there and it's supposed to be a large expanse of just water!

But then the Baron (who I noticed, also watched me with shrewd eyes but said nothing) made a move to leave, and asked Michael if he could have a word with him outside.

Ralph followed them, but Paul just sat there with us.

I knew that Michael wouldn't have like nothing better for me to be locked up in my room now that he wouldn't have to put up the act of my father anymore. But instead, he just glared at me before leaving the room to talk privately with the Baron and Ralph.

So it was just me, Paul and the twins; no one made a sound, all of lost in our thoughts.

I pointedly ignored them. Instead I stared at the mantelpiece. It had a strange figurine on it; a beautiful dove was carved out of ivory, and it was trapped in a small ivory cage. The sculptor had captured the movement of the dove so beautifully that it really looked like the dove was trying to get free.

It was so easy, I mused, for Paul and Bridget and Stella to sit there and act like they _hadn't_ been ordering me around just two hours ago.

Paul looked like he didn't have a care in the world, and was regarding me coolly when I stared back at him. Argh. Stupid person, what did I care about him?

Bridget and Stella looked as though they were waiting for a verdict. I kind of felt sorry for them; they were so desperate to want someone to marry them when they barely even knew him.

Finally, Michael came back. He didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked absolutely disgusted.

'Susannah, please come to the foyer, the Baron wants to speak with you,' He through clenched teeth, as though he'd rather not say anything at all.

I followed him, puzzled. What could he possibly want with me?

The Baron and Ralph were waiting. I curtsied, and said in my sweetest voice, 'You wanted me, sir?'

He smiled benevolently, looking like he was about to give me the treat of my life.

'Yes, dear child, I won't elaborate much, but it turns out that, funnily enough, my Ralph here wants to ask for _your_ hand in marriage.'

Ralph grinned at me cheekily, looking utterly pleased with himself.

Please review! I loved all of the reviews I received, you guys ROCK!

Next chapter may take awhile due to finals slowly coming closer…and closer……


	5. Escape

**Disclaimer: I am NOT trying to make money out of this, its only for fun. Everything belongs to Meg Cabot. Oh, wow, déjà vu!!**

**A/N: I'm back!!!!! I KNOW I said I'd update in the summer, but I was too busy being lazy…I'm sorry! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, and I'll try to be more regular from now even though life is being slightly on the crazy side… Anyways, please review because I feel like I've lost my style in this chapter…. that's why it's outrageously short.

* * *

**

_Chapter 5_

I stood there, in the cold hall, with Ralph leering at me, and the Baron rocking back on his heels looking absolutely delighted.

I just gaped at him. HE wanted to marry ME? Was he DERANGED?? Oh God, how do I get out of this one I thought frantically, looking for an exit.

I saw none. Michael was standing behind me, glowering, and the bloody Baron blocked the main entrance. So I did the only possible thing that I could: I ran. I pushed pass Michael, ran out into the hallway, past Paul who was lurking outside the room, no doubt eavesdropping. I barely had time to glimpse his surprised expression, then he flattened himself against the wall and let me rush by. I ran through the house, and of course, I had to get lost in the stupid twisty hallways and countless stairs.

I ran past the pantry, and realized I was running to the kitchens! I knew I could exit the house from the back door, and then come back…when things had calmed down a little. I snorted to myself. Yeah, right. Calmed down? Not happening any time soon.

Nevertheless, I dashed towards the kitchens, only to find that it was blocked by a huge looming _thing. _I gasped and skidded to avoid crashing into…._IT?????_

I gaped at the cook, whom I still wasn't sure if It was a man or woman…Was he _blocking _me?

Great, even the cook is against me. I was trapped, and I heard footsteps behind me. Michael came running into the corridor, and if looks could kill, I'd be long dead… He was followed by Ralph who was panting and red. I snickered.

And when the Baron finally came into sight, huffing and puffing, I lost it. They just stared at me like I was a raving lunatic, watching me laugh harder and harder. I don't know why but the entire situation just struck me as completely and utterly ridiculous.

There was me, desperate not to get married, and Ralph, who was desperate to get married, and Michael, desperate to get rid of me.

And the looks on their faces – priceless.

'Are you done?' Michael asked coldly, not looking the least bit amused.

'Susannah, for once in your life behave like a young lady is meant to, and answer me: Why in the name of God willl you not marry Ralph??' His voice raised in several at the end of his sentence. I winced.

'Unh..sir, I really don't think she _didn't _want to marry me. I mean, who wouldn't? Maybe she was just – just shy.' Ralph piped up.

'Shut _up!_' Michael roared, suddenly.

I pouted. Really, it isn't fair. First he didn't want me to marry anyone, wanted Ralph to marry _his _daughters, now he was getting angry at me for saying no. Suddenly, I couldn't take any of this foolishness any longer. I walked up to Ralph, and poked his chest. Hard.

'You listen here, Ralph. I have no intention of marrying you, now or in the future, under any circumstances. Thank you for you attentions, but please allow me to retire to my room as I need my rest after such a tiring day. Excuse me.' I said, in my best lady voice. God, I hope he got the message.

I swept past them, curtsying for the Baron, glaring for Michael and with as much dignity as I could muster I swept up to my room and barricaded myself inside.

000

I didn't come out all day after that, not even for meals. I was embarrassed beyond belief, but I also knew, deep down, I had nothing to be ashamed of.

But my mind was made up. Late that night, while everyone was asleep, I packed my bags in the light of one candle. Once the room looked like it did before I had ever disturbed it, I crept down the hallways to the main door. Suddenly I froze; I heard a noise behind me…

It was pitch black dark in the room and I hope whomever – or whatever – it was it would go away…

The hall was flooded with light in the next second. I swiveled around to find Paul standing there with a lit lamp in his hand. He was in night clothes and looked tired and unshaven.

I gasped. 'Paul, what are you doing here?' I tried not to show how much he'd surprised me.

He regarded me coolly, and then walked around the vase on the table and came up close to me. 'I could ask you the same question. Where, my lady, do think you're going at this hour, with all your bags?'

He was dangerously close to me. I felt my breath catch. His eyes were ice cold blue, boring into me. He leant so close I could feel his breath on my neck. 'If you ask me, I would say you're trying to escape.'

I was so scared, for some unknown reason. Then I felt angry. Who was he to make me angry? I shoved him away as hard as I could when my hands were trembling.

Not the best move, because he got angry. He got so angry that he came right back and jammed his body against mine. I was trapped between his hard body (I meant the hard abs of his, just clearing that up…) and the door. I could feel his chest heaving and his breath rasping in my ear. 'Why are you so numb to me, huh, Suzie? Why don't you be nice to me?'

'Get _off_ me!' I gasped, but it did no good. He was looking at me like a vulture looks at carrion. Like an eagle at a mouse. Like he wanted to _eat_ me.

'What is about you? Why are you so irresistible?' He murmured, oblivious to my distress. I was really freaked by now; he meant business. I have never kissed before, anyone. It's considered improper to do so before you engage in proper courtship, but that was not what was stopping me. It was just the fact that I had never had a relationship with anyone I wanted to kiss.

Suddenly he changed in the blink of an eye from a lion to a kitten. That's what so dangerous about him; you never know when he'll change.

He leaned pressed himself onto me harder, and I could feel his heart pumping, slow and steady, unlike the fast pitter-patter of my own. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and I don't deny it; it felt so good…

He tenderly kissed my neck, and I gasped as his soft lips made my nerves go out of control.

'Stay,' He whispered into my skin. Oh, I wanted to. I wanted to so bad. It was like having a taste of some forbidden fruit and then being addicted; wanted more and more and more-

I pushed him back once more, breaking free. We were both breathing heavily and his eyes were glazed. 'Wha- why'd you do that?' He said, frustrated.

The thing was, I didn't know myself. All I knew was that if I stayed, something bad would happen. I might even give myself-

No. Stop. Don't think like that. But no matter how much I tried to deny it, my traitorous body wanted him, needed him with a craving so deep, I didn't know if I could control it.

But deep down, past the wanting, I knew I was just lonely and craved his affection. It would be wrong, I didn't like him, and I knew there was something about Paul that scared me.

So before any of use could say another word, I did the only thing I could think of doing at that time. I swung my leg under his leg; he tried to doge it but he lost his balance and fell anyways. I grabbed my bags, yanked open the door and ran out without looking back. I heard him say something but it was too late.

I was gone.

000

It was a cold foggy night, and the streets were deserted. I ran through some streets, without any idea of where I was going. I just didn't want to stay there anymore; I mean they weren't torturing me, it's just – I had a bad feeling about the Slater home.

And in the past my intuitions had usually been correct…I got the feeling that Michael, for some reason wanted to get rid of me for some special reason…

Like he was hiding something.

But I had another reason for running away; I would not allow my life to become a Cinderella story without any happy ending in sight, no prince to save. I could do better then Paul for a husband, or a lover.

Dalarias wasn't exactly a complicated city, and most people wouldn't get lost in it…unless they knew where they wanted to go, of course. I had a vague thought about going towards the castle to live with mother; I wouldn't mind being a maid in the castle.

I ended up wandering the streets, sticking to the shadows and avoiding the homeless and tramps. I wasn't really scared; I'd spent a lot of time at night outside figuring out the problems of the dead. How fun.

But what I didn't know was that Dalarias was built around a canal. A long narrow stretch of water where hooligans hung around, smoking and whistling at…well, the women of the night, as mother refers to them in disgust.

The castle was just across the canal, past a few farms and a tavern, I had to pass the canal first.

I approached the canal, and saw that the only way over it was the bridge; there were many huddled shapes on the parapet, but I told myself to be strong. What were they going to do? The sun was beginning to rise, emitting a faint pink glow over the sky. Soon the city would we awake and it's not like they would kidnap me or something. Right?

I was still dressed in quite decent clothes, but hopefully they wouldn't realize I was from such a wealthy family. I slowly walked to the bridge, not looking up, and kept my bag close. As I bowed my head and walked, my long dark hair fell around me like a curtain.

I was tired. I was hungry. I was lonely. And I hadn't heard from my father in _ages._ Yeah, this would be a great time for you to come visit on your only daughte, dad, I thought grimly as I stepped on the bridge.

One step. Two steps. Three. See, I was doing fine. _You can do this, Suze, just keep moving and don't look up_, I thought. I reached the middle where I could hear the men the men snicker at me and I could practically feel their leers.

Then my foot caught on a stone and I tripped and fell, my arms flailing, straight into one of the dark figures; his face was in shadow and all I could see was a bright red spark where his cigarette was. He caught me by the arms before I could so much as yell, he had laughed raucously and shoved me over the parapet, bag and all.

I felt the shock flare through me as I tried to grasp something anything, but my hands closed on thin air and with one ice breaking shriek, Iwas over.

It was like moving in slow motion; I saw their faces over the bridge, laughing uproariously, not caring about my life, as my bod fell down, down to the deep depths of the unknown below.

_I don't know how to swim_ was my last panic filled thought before it all went black.

* * *

**A/N Please, please review…the more that you do, the sooner I update. Oh yeah, lailai, I just got back from the party - and of course this dedicated for you, FOR LAILAI, THE LEMON SKITTLE, THE ICECREAM, THE CHINKY!!!!**

**Right. Don't be scared, people. I'm weird :P!**

**My finger is on the button…I want to push the button… Oh how I hate that song…**


End file.
